The invention relates generally to implements with suspension systems adapted for travel over the ground and specifically to wing type implements that are comprised of wing sections that fold up for transport.
Wing type packers are packers generally comprised of wing sections extending laterally and being pivotally attached to one another. These agricultural packers can include a number of wing sections extending laterally across the packer drawbar resulting in an implement extremely long in width. Therefore, it has been common practice to provide a means to fold these wing sections upwardly about a horizontal axis to provide a narrow width for transporting the implement between different locations. This wing up method for putting the implement in a transport position is accomplished a variety of ways by different manufacturers. Similarly, the packer also includes means to wing down for putting the implement in a working position.
In the prior art, it is common for the wing up and wing down operations to incur heavy forces on the packer coil subframe. These high forces are concentrated along the hinge line about which the wing sections are rotating. Generally this means the packer frame must be designed to withstand these forces over a number of years. If the packer frame is not sufficiently designed with this in mind, the packer will invariably fail over extended use.
There exists a demand by farmers for agricultural implements including packers to be efficient and economical in order for the farmer to remain competitive. Generally a packer utilizing standard parts across the whole machine as opposed to utilizing parts specifically designed to meet high forces is more economical. An agricultural packer must also prove durable during multiple occurrences of wing up and wing down operations over a number of years.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a packer design that increases control during wing up and wing down operations of a packer so that the high loads during these operations are not experienced by the frame, but are transmitted through the coil down to the ground.
The present invention relates to a new frame support that prevents implement frames and parts from experiencing high forces and instead, transmits the forces through the ground working tools down to the ground. The frame support can be used in conjunction with the suspension system of any implement adapted for travel over the ground. Preferably, the invention is used in conjunction with an agricultural packer.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided, an implement comprising: a frame; a ground engaging roller mounted to the frame; a suspension system operatively connecting the roller to the frame, the suspension system comprising a spring for biasing the roller toward the ground; and a frame support means fixed to the frame above the roller.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a three section agricultural packer comprised of one wing frame section pivotally attached to each side of the middle frame section and extending laterally therefrom, the wing frame section being able to wing up and wing down for putting the implement in the transport and working positions respectively, and a frame support fixed to the frame is provided.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a five section agricultural packer comprised of two wing sections pivotally attached to each side of the middle frame section and extending laterally therefrom, the wing frame sections being able to wing up and wing down for putting the implement in transport and working positions, and a frame support fixed to the frame is provided.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided an agricultural packer comprising: a frame, the frame comprising a middle frame section and at least one wing frame section pivotally attached and extending laterally from the middle frame section; a hitch affixed to the middle frame section; at least one transport wheel rotatably attached to the middle frame section; at least one packer coil mounted on each frame section; means for pivotally lifting the wing frame section to a wing up position wherein the wing frame section is in a transport position, and for pivotally lowering the wing frame section to a wing down position wherein the wing frame section is in a working position; at least one frame support means on the frame, the frame support means being positioned above at least one of the packer coils so that the frame support means is adapted to contact the packer coil during the wing up and wing down operations.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided an agricultural packer comprising: a frame comprising a forward lateral frame member extending laterally; a hitch affixed to the frame; at least one transport wheel mounted to the frame; multiple packer coils mounted to the forward lateral frame members, the packer coils alternating between being mounted behind the forward lateral frame member and being mounted in front of the forward lateral frame member.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided an agricultural packer comprising: a frame, the frame comprising a middle frame section and at least one wing frame section pivotally attached and extending laterally from the middle frame section, each frame section comprising a forward frame member extending laterally and a rearward frame member extending laterally; a hitch affixed to the frame; at least one transport wheel mounted to the frame; at least one packer coil mounted to the forward lateral frame member of the middle frame section and at least one packer coil mounted to the rearward lateral frame member of the middle frame section; and multiple packer coils mounted to the remaining forward lateral frame members, the packer coils alternating between being mounted behind the forward lateral frame member and being mounted in front of the forward lateral frame member.
In another aspect of the invention, the frame support means is located above the roller on the wing frame sections that experience the highest loads during the wing up and wing down operations.
In another aspect of the invention, the frame support means is located above all the rollers on the frame of the packer.
In another aspect of the invention, the frame comprises multiple frame supports, each frame support positioned above each packer coil.
In other aspects of the invention, the frame support is a rigid protrusion, a flat plate, or a rolling element.
It is an advantage of this invention to prevent the forces resulting from the wing up and wing down operations of the packer to be experienced by the implement frame.
It is another advantage of this invention to transmit the forces resulting from the wing up and wing down operations of the packer to the ground.
It is still another advantage of this invention to allow the implement frame to use standard parts across the packer.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the invention, will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.